


Tearing Up

by colioli4



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Books, Clones, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Elizabethcest, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, French Kissing, Hair Kink, Happy Ending, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Narcissism, Passion, Self-cest, Shyness, Surprise Ending, Tearing (BioShock), Time Travelling Lesbians, Touching, Undressing, Unrequited Lust, identical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colioli4/pseuds/colioli4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, after BioShock Infinite's shocking ending, Elizabeth starts experimenting again with her powers. She starts 'tearing' through different dimensions and finds her ultimate lover - herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever official fanfic! The topic: the wonderful young woman that we all love from BioShock Infinite: Elizabeth DeWitt!!! (Or Comstock... or whatever other names she has)
> 
> Couldn't find any nice Elizabeth/Elizabeth stories, so, well, I made one myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope that I will soon find the inspiration again to continue it!
> 
> Again, enjoy, and please tell me what you think of it!

“So… that means that… you are me?” 

Elizabeth looked at Elizabeth. They were sitting in a secluded apartment in the grand underwater-utopia of Rapture, in a dimension far from their own. Their room looked out over its amazing center, the towering structures rising from the dazzling depths below.

She nodded and smiled at her own confused face.

“Yes. I am you, and you are me. We are all Elizabeth. We are all just versions of ourselves.” 

She took a good look at the girl sitting in front of her. At a first glance, the two of them were identical in every aspect. They had the same, heart-shaped face, the same light-blue eyes, the same soft lips.  
Their bodies, too, were completely alike, more so than twin's. They had the same height, the same curves, and both missed the little finger on their left hand.

However, there were also some slight differences. 

The girl opposite of her did not have the same amount of knowledge that she had on their shared ability to ‘tear’ through space and time, to step in and out of the different dimensions. Also, the other her had not fought with Booker against Comstock and his faithful, or against the rebel Vox Populi. Neither had she killed Daisy Fitzroy, to save a young boy's life. 

Because of this, she felt rather unsure about the whole situation, not knowing exactly what had happened. 

Next to that, she was dressed differently. Whilst Elizabeth still wore the white corset under a blue dress that had become a trademark outfit for her, Elizabeth wore a white blouse with a shorter, white skirt. 

And added to that, whilst Elizabeth had cut off her famed tress after her so-called ‘loss of innocence’ in Columbine after killing Fitzroy, Elizabeth still had hers, held together with a red bow, making her look even more innocent and nervous of herself as she had to repeatedly pull back a rogue lock of hair that kept falling in front of her eyes. 

Right now, the girl was doing just that, as she sat in a luxurious armchair looking anxiously at her identical counterpart sitting in front of her on the bed. 

She looked straight back at her, into those deep, sparkling eyes that she knew so well from every time she looked into a mirror, a supportive smile on her face. 

“So…”, the girl opposite of her began, at the same time starting to rub her own arms, “… does that mean that we both think alike?”

Elizabeth nodded. It had been the exact question she had waited for, and she tried desperately to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted it to. “In a sense, yes. For the most part, I guess. Our minds work in identical ways...” She shifted one of her legs across the other and started playing with one of the clasps on her boots. 

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. Then she blinked and looked up again into her own eyes, as Elizabeth again couldn't help thinking about the comparison of looking into a mirror.

“And that means that… you have the same fantasies as I do?”  
Elizabeth’s smile widened. She knew she would have gotten there, but she was glad nonetheless that the girl had reached that specific point in their conversation.

“Exactly.", she answered the girls question, "which is also the reason that I brought you here. To find out if this particular fantasy we both have might be… accomplished.”

 

Elizabeth blushed heavily and looked away.

Her other self placed reached out and placed her hand on the other’s leg.

“You don’t have to do this you know…” she began, but Elizabeth raised her hand and silenced her with her gesture.

She breathed in and let the air escape slowly between her lips. Then, she opened her mouth again to speak.  
“Yes, I want to try it”, she managed, as she looked back into her own mysterious eyes.

Elizabeth grinned, revealing her perfectly white teeth. 

“Wonderful.”

 

Elizabeth stood slowly from her chair and sat down next to her identical twin. They were both blushing heavily now.

The innocent Elizabeth slowly moved her hand and touched the other Elizabeth’s leg. Softly, she started to caress the flesh beneath the silky fabric.

A second later, Elizabeth did the same, and started to touch and feel the leg of her counterpart. The two kept looking each other straight in the eye and stroked each other’s legs. They started to breath heavier the higher up the leg they went. When they reached the thigh, they both leaned over and let their lips brush together ever so slightly. 

Their hands reached up and brushed the brown hair out of her double’s face. Their lips met again, longer this time. Both girls had the feeling of an electric current spreading throughout their bodies. They looked at each other again. 

 

Both had read the same books in the library of their longtime home. Both had, in their later years of imprisonment, found the stack of books behind the highest bookshelf. The books had been full of stories and pictures of men and women having coitus – sex. She understood the biology behind it all, the chemistry, the psychology. She had read and learned a large number of techniques. They had both tried on themselves the sexual actions of- what was it called? – masturbation. However, the feelings that the other Elizabeth’s fingers had brought upon her, were much better than that she had felt when she used her own. It was incredibly, even indescribably, good. 

The feelings the masturbation had brought upon them had been nothing, absolutely nothing, like the feeling of their identical lips touching and playing. Nothing like the feeling of identical fingers stroking though identical hair and touching their identical bodies. 

 

The confidant Elizabeth slowly pushed her counterpart down on the bed, never letting their mouths part. Their tongues greedily fought each other as she held her twin down. 

“Elizabeth… Oh Elizabeth…” both moaned as their bodies slid together and their mouths caressed each other. 

The confidant Elizabeth sat up, and shook off the shoulder straps of her dress, letting them slide past her perfect shoulders and down her corset. Elizabeth grinned as she saw what the other was planning to do and started losening the belts of the other’s corset. When it came free, the two small breasts trapped inside sprung free. Elizabeth immediately rose after her twin and took her left nipple into her mouth. Elizabeth groaned as the other began to nibble instinctively on the small pink button, as if she was still a tiny little baby, waiting for its mother to feed it. She looked mesmerized at her own face as it sucked and played with her nipple. She stroked her hand the others soft brown hair. 

 

With one fluid movement, she loosened her double’s bow, releasing the shoulder-length hair. Elizabeth shook her hair loose, and looked sexy up from under a lock of hair at her own face. With tiny kisses, she started her way up from the breasts, making Elizabeth moan as she reached the neck, until their eyes were on the same level again.  
Both were panting and had a strong blush on their face, however this had nothing to do with their nerves or their uncertainty. 

They were simply very horny.

 

Elizabeth smiled at Elizabeth. “Mmm… I would have done this sooner if I had known how good I was.”

Elizabeth grinned back at Elizabeth. “Less talking, cutie, and more kissing.”

Elizabeth placed her hands in the other neck, caressing them slowly. “Who said anything about kissing?”

Elizabeth bit her lip, and allowed her twin to unbutton her blouse to reveal her identical pair of breasts. After she finished, she pulled the white cloth over her twins head, threw it on the ground and started fondling them.

Elizabeth started doing the exact same with her twin's pair of boobs.

They started moaning, louder and louder, as their hands played with the soft flesh and the hardened nipples of each other's sweating bodies. 

They felt their own vagina getting wetter and wetter as they started exploring their upper bodies more and more. Tongues met mid-air, hands stroked down backs and through their short, smooth hair.

Suddenly, they broke off. They looked into each other’s deep eyes and knew exactly what the other wanted.

“Let’s finish this”, both said at the same time, followed by a just as perfectly timed grin. They stood, and helped each other lose their last cloths. Standing naked in front of the bed, they looked each other up and down, marveling at the other’s and their own close to perfect bodies. 

 

“What next?” they asked at the same time. It did not matter who was who anymore, as both were the same anyway. Both were Elizabeth, and both were truely starting to have a crush on Elizabeth.

“Oh God, girl, you make me so horny when you do that”, both groaned, again at once. 

They move towards each other, pressing their heads together, each holding the head of the other with their left hand, while drawing her in with their right.

They kiss, open their lips to let their tongues through and enjoy the feeling and taste of each other's mouths.

Both moan again. They press their bodies together as they kissed again passionately, their sweaty, naked flesh touching everywhere they can.

They drop on the bed, their bodies a mess of arms and legs as they try to give each other as much pleasure as humanly possible. 

They begin to grind their slits together, moaning each other’s names loudly in the other’s mouth as they did so. Their eyes are open the whole time, and their gaze does not leave the other, until the last possible moment.

 

“ELIZABETH!!!”, they screamed for the last time as the pleasure became too much and they came, squirting all over each other and the linnen sheets.

However, as they came, their combined energy and pleasure opened a tear in space and time. Suddenly, another pair of Elizabeth was lying next to them, groaning identically as they lay there, their slits still touching. 

Hearing the groan coming from a totally unexpected direction, they both looked at the new arrivals, as the other girls turned towards them. All gasp in surprise.

Then, they smile wickedly at one another.

It was going to be one hell of a long, amazing night.

The End?


End file.
